Hearth
by Meitantei Conan
Summary: [RoyEd][A collaboration of sorts between myself and NeoDiji] If a flame burns for a sole purpose, what happens when that purpose is fulfilled?


NeoDiji A/N: Based off an RP between myself and Chelsey (Meitantei Conan, obviously). I was Roy, she was Ed. You can differentiate between our posts (if you can't tell from which character's POV it is) in that my paragraphs are italicized and Chelsey's (Ed) are normal font. I kind of made Roy go into a symbolic rant. Heh. -grin- That said, beware any OOC-ness and enjoy.

Meitantei Conan A/N: …Well, Kara seems to have covered all of the important stuff. I'm still fangirly over this whole thing and how it came out. Well, as Kara said, beware OOC-ness and enjoy! D

Disclaimer: We do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters. We just like to have a bit of fun. The idea behind this whole thing belongs to us.

---

Hearth

---

Having just returned to Central after a trip back home to Winry, Ed was most certainly exhausted. Being around Winry (and her wrenches) for too long was wearing on its own. Naturally, the military would yank his chain and pull him right back to HQ, ensuring that he didn't escape from their clutches. At this point, he was attached to their hip, and that alone disgusted the young alchemist.

Edward Elric trudged up the stairs to the front of the office building he so often occupied. Running one gloved hand through those blond locks, and pushing them out of that golden gaze. Honestly, things seemed calm enough, what could Mustang possibly muster up for him now, of all times? Of course, they'd treat his trip as a vacation; though, it was hardly anything of the sort, considering Al constantly ran off with Winry, leaving him to his own devices.

Tromping up to his station, round features pulled taught in a displeased expression, he pounded a flesh hand against Colonel Roy Mustang's office door, waiting for a response. What the other did behind that closed door...oh, even the young alchemist would much rather continue to be ignorant to such things. When the response did not come immediately after the knock, Ed grumbled. "...I don't have all day, Mustang." A lie, because he truly had nothing to do the rest of the afternoon, but it got his impatience across either way.

_Roy Mustang paused, glancing at the closed door. That seemed to be Fullmetal's voice. What was he doing back from vacation so early for, anyways? ...Oh, right, he called him in. Well, in his defense, he was bored. Teasing Ed was a better pastime than most-- only it tended to reduce his office to shambles. Ed could be so violent sometimes. Even so, talking to the Fullmetal Alchemist was more interesting than his, rather admittedly lame, other attempts to hide from his paperwork and military duties. _

_He hummed in his throat, waiting deliberately for at least a minute before answering the call at his door. He could just imagine Edward steaming on the other side, face flushed and golden eye ticking in that oh-so-adorable way that made his heart pound...wait! Backtrack! Clearing his throat, Roy called out gruffly, "Come in Fullmetal. Make it snappy, I don't feel like dealing with you today." Also a lie, because he made time to deal with Ed whenever he could._

_  
_Finally, there was an answer from beyond that door, but as soon as he heard that deep voice...he regretted having even knocked. Opening the door slowly, golden eyes wide and glimmering with rage, he huffed and shut the door rather loudly. "What was it you wanted, Mustang?" The words were acidic and his expression unforgiving. Crossing his arms over his chest, Edward approached the front of the desk, as if daring Mustang to even try any kind of insult. Though, strangely, he didn't mind the attention (whether it be negative or not) coming from the ever snarky Colonel. Cheeks flushed at that thought alone and Edward cast it aside, focusing more on his anger than anything else.

_Roy opened his mouth to respond, then snapped it shut upon noticing Ed's oddly flushed face. "Uh," he stammered, cursing himself for losing his legendary composure. What was it about Ed that got to him, anyways? "Did I need a reason to call you down here, Fullmetal? I am your commanding officer, after all. I can order you around however I want." He winced inwardly, mentally berating himself. 'Smooth, Mustang. Like that'll work. He's not stupid, you know.' Shaking his head, the Colonel shot Ed one of his trademark smirks. That smirk and an insult or two always saved him whenever things became...uncomfortable…around the Fullmetal Alchemist. "I'm sorry, Ed. I couldn't tell you were here except for that splotch of red on your face. Isn't it funny how a spot of color brings attention to something otherwise so...unseen?"_

What had caught the Colonel's tongue? It wasn't often that the 'great' Roy Mustang was left stammering an 'uh' or two. Pulling on a smirk of his own at the thought of it all, the confident light around him seemed to grow. Although the anger was soon to cover that up. "What was that, Mustang? I'm not your lapdog." Edward narrowed his eyes at the dark-haired man before him. Growling and clenching fists tightly, Edward tried to keep his cool as long as was physically possible. Which the Fullmetal one knew wasn't very long at all. _Otherwise so unseen? _"...Go to hell, Mustang." Spoken through gritted teeth, Edward pulled his fists tighter, closing them as tight as muscles and mechanics would allow. One day, he would get his one good punch in and Mustang would never live it down. Could he even bring himself to strike Roy? Ha! More than likely!

_Roy shook his head. "I will go to hell, Fullmetal. But I'm dragging you with me. And it won't be for teasing you, though it is true you'll be the reason I get sent there." Eyes glinting, he pushed his chair back a bit from his desk and stood, probably more to tower over Edward than for any other reason.The smirk tugged at the corners of his lips, noticing Ed's shaking fists. "Just give me a reason to snap, Fullmetal. One. Good. Reason." He held up a gloved hand, letting Ed see the array sewn in plain view. _

_  
_"Ha! I'd like to see you try." With the older man now towering over him, he stood up straighter, trying to build a more threatening stance. "I'll make sure I'm the reason you're thrown into hell, Mustang. I'll promise you that much..." The smirk made its appearance again upon those rounded and reddened features. This was surely a battle of wits. Edward's gaze did not dare leave the Colonel's, either, as their argument advanced. "...Heh, you act like I'm supposed to be scared. Go ahead, I dare you." Both a flesh and metal hand lifted, not even a full centimeter apart. As long as Ed kept his concentration, had the Colonel decided to attack, he would have just enough time to counter it.

_Roy visibly recoiled, though he scoffed at the obvious threat. "Really, Elric. I beat your ass that day on the field. Do you really think you have a chance in the office?" He hoped the slight fear he felt wasn't shown on his face; though he didn't dare admit it, he did admire Ed's alchemic talents._ _"You should be scared, Ed. One of these days, I'll get you. And you won't know what to do with yourself, I promise. You'll send me to hell? I look forward to it. After all, I'm sure' God' would send me to hell after snatching some forbidden paradise..." He quickly slipped his right hand between Ed's raised palms, pushing them apart in order to fit his own hand through; grabbing the blonde's chin, he forced Ed's face to his. "Promise me, Ed?"_

"Hmph. You're the one sitting on your ass all day, I'm out there using my abilities all the time. You might've gotten rusty, old man..." Edward was wrapped up in the heat of the moment and was not going to step down now, of all times. Although, his headstrong demeanor did alter, if only briefly. Roy was making quite a strong point. In the office with the Flame? That was a dangerous step to take. As those lips parted to speak, they shut again, and golden orbs widened. The hand forcing his chin forward was what had taken him off guard. Dropping his hands back to his sides, he grumbled quietly. Those golden eyes lit back up with a passionate fire; one might even think it to be determination. "I'll only promise you the day it happens..." Edward felt that if he was giving Mustang what he wanted, he would be defeated, and Edward refused to let Roy win this battle.

_"Ah, so now you're willing to promise me something? Edward." The way he spoke the other's name made him double-back, scared of how deep he was falling into their ritual games. Was it a game anymore? Somehow, he himself had made it more. Curse himself! And curse Ed for stirring up unwanted feelings._ _"The world really is coming to an end," he murmured softly, letting his hand drop from Ed's chin. "Though I can't help but wonder if that is a bad thing. Perhaps then I won't be tempted." Deliberately being elusive, he turned from Ed and sighed._

_  
_Something was different about this little tirade of theirs. It wasn't like the others, it almost felt as though everything had a deeper meaning, or they both had other plans. The way his own name was spoken rang out into the silence of the room, captivating Edward, but only briefly. Maybe it was the trip that had him thinking so strangely. With his chin released, he stumbled back away from the desk a little ways. Calming himself down as much as he could, he crossed his arms over his chest, golden eyes wandering elsewhere. "...If the world's coming to its end, why're you sitting around mopin'?"

Instead of the harsh and angered tone that usually slipped beyond the blonde's lips, this time,

it was something thoughtful, quiet. "To hell with what's weighing you down, do what you want to do. You can only live once..." Edward put a bit of emphasis on once, memories from his childhood flooding his mind. His mother always used to tell him to live in the moment. But everything she said always sounded far more inspirational than his adaptations. Ah, well, it got the point across.

_Roy blinked, turning around with a near-genuine smile on his face. "Since when did you grow up?" he asked, keeping himself from adding the obvious, 'though it doesn't show physically.' "Ah, Edo, if today was your last day of life, what would YOU do?" He waved his hand about in the air, trying to emphasize the possibilities and futility of them all._

_  
"Is it not better to sit and mope when you could be tempted to trade any slim chance of salvation? If you had resisted temptation for years and tried to undo past wrongs, would you throw it all away for a final offering of that gold which you most desire?" So saying, Mustang gazed at the other alchemist with such intensity to explain his feelings to the boy. How had their usual bantering sessions turned into this? Oh yeah. He had been stupid and clutched Ed's chin._

_  
_Looking up when the Colonel turned around, Edward couldn't help but grin at the comment made. Although, he knew what Roy was thinking, and he was almost expecting the sharp remark to follow, but it did not. Since when did Roy so casually call him 'Edo'? "What would I do...? I'd go throughout it like any other day. Why would you want to spend a majority of your last day thinking of grandiose things you could do before you had to go?" Of course, there was one thing he would've wanted to do...but that would remain a secret. "What about you? Would you fall into this 'temptation' you're talking about?"

That, in itself, was asked purely out of childlike curiosity. Or, perhaps, out of his morbid human nature. "I don't think it would be worth it, to throw everything away, even if the reward was amazing. I'd rather die knowing what I left with was something I made, that has an essence of me still within it, than die with a clean slate; emptiness. But, then again, perhaps that's what you want, Mustang..."

_Roy shrugged. "Actually, you made the choice for me, Edward. And, if you're saying what I think you're saying, you owe me that promise today. Ask yourself. If you don't send me to hell by my teasing you, then what could I possibly do to deserve such punishment?" He honestly didn't know why he was being so philosophical, but he needed to know. "And," he added, a touch of dry humor lacing his tone, "don't say because I exist."_

_  
"If a flame burns for a sole purpose, what happens when that purpose is fulfilled? Is the fire extinguished? Or is the flame fanned for an even greater purpose still? But if the purpose is left unfulfilled, what happens to the flame? Does it keep burning, or does it eventually fade and die? If you're my purpose and I'm the flame, what happens?" Roy was extremely thankful the door was closed; he wanted none but Edward to hear him spewing forth this nonsense. For him, the day HAD turned into his last chance, though he honestly had no idea why. Maybe he was just sick of ignoring his inner desire, but he wanted it all brought to a head._

Edward's mind was still reeling from his previous comments, so when Roy brought forth his barrage of questions, even Edward was left dumbfounded. Though a once blank expression allowed a smile to peek through at the 'existence comment.' Moving so that he could see clearly out of one of the windows in the office, Edward had absent-mindedly brought himself closer to the Colonel. Edward's mind worked and fought through the many 'ifs' Roy shot at him, trying to form some sensible answer, but none seemed to come to him.

Well, none that were sufficient enough to speak. "That's why this whole thing is like...a Russian roulette. You never know what action, what one little moment might do. It could fuel the flame, or burn it out. There are so many variables--" Waiiit. Did he hear correctly? If the purpose...was himself? As in, he was now paired alongside Roy? "Then we'll both burn out together..." Golden eyes dared to look up, dared to meet those coal eyes radiating such intensity, that his own even began to follow suit.

_Roy smiled sadly, nodding at Ed's earnest eyes. "Will we clash first and then burn out, or will we slowly fade from existence and resist temptation?" He was silent for a moment before shaking his head. "Forgive me, Edward. I don't mean to pile all this on you. You deserve better." Roy sighed again, taking another step closer to the blonde and laying a comforting hand on the other's shoulder._

_  
He squeezed the blonde's shoulder, staring out the window. "I am sorry," he repeated himself, refusing to look Ed directly in the eye now that everything had been said. Even after everything, he didn't know if he could take ultimate rejection. Ed was a kid; what was he thinking, playing on his youngest subordinate like that?_

"I think we're both fading...but we're both trying desperately to grasp the temptation, to clash..." The weight of the hand on his shoulder caused his gaze to drop back upon the window. "Who said you needed to apologize?" His voice picked up a bit more life, leaving the somber tone it had once held. Feelings that he had tried to force away only began to swell in the moment, undaunting and fearless.

Tensing up, agitation starting to form under those strange feelings, the young alchemist released a sigh. "Will you just quit your apologizing?" Pulling away from the comforting hand proffered to his shoulder, he moved so that the Colonel would be forced (in some way or another) to meet his gaze. The disappointed look upon Roy's face only made the agitation grow stronger. "Are you just going to give up, just like that? Just because you think things won't work out right? How can you know if you've never been in it? How can you know, unless you take a chance? The flame still fights through harsh wind and rain; it even fights man. Yet it rekindles itself and slowly nurtures itself back into proper health. There is more to fire than burning out...there's the shining, too." His face was flushed from both the frustration and embarrassment of it all. Was he really saying such things to the Colonel, of all people?

_"Edward, do you even understand..." Roy stopped himself mid-thought, brushing his fingers through his hair. Of course Edward understood. Only Edward could understand. "I'm sorry--" Again, he stopped himself, smirking down at the other. "Oh, right. Stop apologizing. Still, I don't think my point gets across so well...as this." Quickly, he leant down to capture Ed's lips in a kiss, feeling the fire they had been speaking of consume a certain part of his chest and spread outward from there. _

Did he understand? Why was it that he was always thought of as a child? Hadn't he gone through just as much as any other person? "I understand far more than you think I do..." Hearing the apologies cut off, he smirked, finally finding some form of power over the ever-cocky Roy Mustang. When their lips met, he too began to feel the heat that slowly traveled throughout his body. His heart began to beat wildly in his chest, and, strangely, his knees felt as though they wanted to buckle. Pressing one palm against the taller man's chest, he leaned against him, if only a little, for support. Hell, he didn't care if the world was ending within minutes from then, all he knew was that the kiss felt right, and he was a spontaneous person. So if it felt right...it had to be right.

_The older man nearly gasped, feeling Ed pull closer instead of pushing away. Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, he had known Ed had felt the same. So why had he kept this flame to himself if he knew it was shared between them? He was a coward, steadfastly shielding his fire within his hands and allowing no one else the right to see it. To be fair, none deserved to see that side of him - except Ed. But it wasn't fair to keep Ed locked away...meaning his fantasies and desires for said golden alchemist._

_Fire was his element; he was known for his power to control it. But with Edward, because of Edward, he knew he didn't have the slightest chance in controlling the flame. Edward was golden and spark and fire itself, and Roy could no more control Edward than stop wanting him. The fire made it all the more dangerous, and the inability to control it added to the risk and danger. He was not in a superior position because fire was his alchemic talent; rather, both he and Edward were falling together through the same flame._

_He shuddered slightly at Ed's reaction, hands seeking out the blonde's waist and neck. He tilted the other's head back, opening one eye a slit as he sought to deepen the kiss and plunge himself entirely into the fiery being that was Edward Elric._

Fear was something he always dealt with, no matter what he was doing. For the eldest Elric, it was loss. Loss was one of his biggest fears. As he tiptoed up to deepen the kiss, his arms falling to curl tightly around Roy's waist, he couldn't help but tremble. There would always be the underlying fear of losing the ones he was closest to. Now that he had opened up to Roy, what would happen? Where would this lead?

All logical thought escaped him once one strong hand tilted his head back. Sighing into the kiss that surely began to weld the Flame alongside the Metal, he, too, peeked out, catching a glimpse of onyx hue. Those colors contrasted, but all the same, when together, they proved to be quite the brilliant combination. Maybe, in their diversity, they were meant to be this way. Because they were stand-alone subjects, filled with many cracks along previously perfectly shaped facets. They were a perfect fit, even though they were wildly different. Closing that one golden hue, he smiled and parted his lips into the kiss just enough to run that soft tongue along the other's bottom lip, showing he wasn't afraid to keep going, to plunge deeper into the mystery that they had become. He wasn't afraid, and he wasn't going to hold back.

_Roy smiled into the kiss, realizing that Ed was willing. That he was wanting. They were both equals, and they both understood the nature of what they were together. He obligingly parted his lips just a breath, surprised yet pleased at Ed's show of boldness. He would expect no less from the elder Elric. The way things were going, Ed was showing his promise. Roy groaned; he was going to Hell. But Fire was Ed, and Ed was his own personal damnation. Roy was used to fire and getting more than comfortable with Ed. If Ed was fire, and fire was hell, then maybe Roy Mustang would fit right in._

Feeling the other's smile against his own, he pulled closer to the Flame, still fearing that his knees would give in on him. Or, perhaps, that was just his excuse to get closer? That tongue hesitated, unsure, but continued on, exploring the sweet cavern opened to him. The groan that pulled from the other only elicited a small gasp on Edward's part, but he tried his best to keep the kiss intact. Whether they were going to the heavens or going to hell, Edward could've cared less. Wherever they went, though, he knew the other was sure to follow. Even if they had to argue their entire way, it would happen. Whatever way it would be, he was just glad to know he wouldn't be alone. Thus, with the kiss, he was pledging his silent promise to the Colonel, and, by the way the other was acting, the Flame knew that all too well.

_The other's gasp struck somewhere deep in the center of the fire coiling in Roy's chest and belly. Edward always managed to have that effect on him, but never something quite as significant as what was currently happening. But at the pace they were going, he knew things could only get better and more intense. The promise in Ed's kiss assured him that this wasn't just a physical reaction based on animalistic need; the fire was true. Both their efforts were kindling for the feelings yet to be expressed, though Roy knew Ed understood. Just as he understood Ed. His own tongue reached out with certainty to stroke his partner's, determined to convey to Ed just how much the other meant to him. If Ed could make him burn, then he had to try his hardest to return the favor. _

_He was the Flame Alchemist, but even he had trouble believing that this particular flame could be controlled. His hand on the blonde's waist started to move, rubbing soothing circles on the Fullmetal's back as his other clutched tighter to the back of Ed's neck. Finally, Roy pulled back just enough to gulp air back into his deprived lungs. Not even puffs of air could put out this fire; it was unquenchable. Instead, he leaned his forward onto Ed's, panting slightly from the emotions and burning evoked from the kiss. "Edward," he breathed, "You are my one way ticket to Hell, but I can't help feeling like I'm cheating God since you're the whole of everything I want."_

As their lips parted from one another's, golden eyes flickered open to gaze into the dark eyes merely inches from his own. "Hell, since when did you worry about who you were cheating, Mustang?" A small smirk started in on the Fullmetal's lips. "If it's what you want, you have to go for it, ya know? It's human nature. We stick with what feels right."

Heaving a soft sigh the other closed his eyes briefly, trying to gather his thoughts once more. The emotions that were finally set free from his tiny body were overwhelming, but welcomed all the same. He had come into the office expecting some irrational argument, but they both achieved far more than they could've imagined.

"It's…like the hearth for a flame. It keeps growing, burning, glowing, but it's right where it belongs…" Edward tiptoed up again to press one soft, quick kiss against the other's lips, a smile pulling onto his own. "Home."

---


End file.
